The invention pertains to spun-dyed aramid fibers.
Spun-dyed aramid fibers are known. EP 0 356 579 A describes spun-dyed p-aramid fibers containing 0.01 to 6% by weight of a completely organic pigment selected from the groups of (1) monoazo and diazo pigments, (2) anthanthrone pigments, (3) indanthrone pigments, (4) pyranthrone pigments, (5) vilanthrone pigments, (6) flavanthrone pigments, (7) quinacridone pigments, (8) dioxazine pigments, (9) indigoid and thioindigoid pigments and (10) isoindolinone pigments. Though said spun-dyed fibers exhibit a good maintenance of their colouristic properties, customers always desire further spun-dyed aramid fibers, which—as possible—exhibit a better fastness of colouristic properties of spun-dyed aramid fibers, especially under humid conditions of use and during washing.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to provide further spun-dyed aramid fibers with at least the same or better fastness of colouristic properties.